En mi corazón vivirás
by The 1975ale
Summary: Una hermosa canción, para un par de corazones rotos de sus dos grandes amores. One Shot INUKAG.


Ni Inuyasha, ni Tarzán me pertenecen

.

En mi corazón vivirás.

Cansados de caminar durante horas y prácticamente exigirle un descanso a Inuyasha buscamos una aldea donde Miroku gracias a una "nube negra de mala suerte" había conseguido un lugar para pasar la noche, él y Sango tras ir a hablar con el terrateniente,

habían ido a "matar" a el ser que acechaba el palacio, a cambio de una noche en una habitación cómoda, cena y un baño caliente. El dueño del lugar aceptó agradecido. Cuando todo estuvo listo Inuyasha , Shippo y yo nos dirigimos a la gran casa, el terrateniente nos interrumpió en nuestro camino.

 **-Disculpe miko-** dijo poniéndose frente a mí **-pero el demonio y la bestia se quedarán afuera, no confío en ellos-** Inuyasha solo apreto la mandibula y vi como a Shippo se le llenaron sus ojitos de lágrimas cuando ese hombre mencionó que lo que más nos convenía era matarlo y vender su piel.

 **-¿Quien diablos se cree que es?-** le pregunté a ese tipo detestable, refugiando a Shippo en mis brazos.

- **Soy el dueño de esta casa y quien decide qué entra y que no, ellos son los que no entran los dejaré entrar a ustedes.**

 **-Gracias, pero no gracias, ellos entran con nosotros.-** mencionó el monje.

 **-No lo permito, le pagaré por su servicio y se retiraran de mi aldea.-** dijo dando una orden a la servidumbre para un pago.

 **-Esta bien Kagome, dormiremos afuera-** dijo Inuyasha.

 **-¡No! Si ustedes no van, nadie lo hará…vámonos de aquí.-** dijo ella aún abrazando al pequeño kitsune y tomando el brazo del hanyo, sintiendo los pasos de sus compañeros detrás de ella. El resto del recorrido y en si del día fue terrible, nadie decía nada al respecto, pero La tristeza y el coraje se podía casi palpar. Encontramos un lugar decente para poder acampar, tenía que buscar ramas para la fogata, así que empecé a caminar, llegué a un paisaje precioso el atardecer se podía ver desde un campo totalmente verde, se veía precioso. Un llanto me llamó muchísimo la atención, me acerque un poco y al ver que era el pequeño Shippo me partió en dos el alma, sabía cuál era la razón de su llanto, no se tenía que ser un genio para esto, me acerque lentamente y me senté a su lado. No sabía de qué manera hacerlo sentir mejor, no había un discurso preparado para decirle lo estúpida que es la raza humana, recordé una hermosa canción de una gran película, no pudo haber algo mejor, le pedí a Kami que me ayudara a afinar un poco mi voz para esto.

 ** _Como me apena el verte llorar-_** obviamente volteo confundido ante mi seguramente terrible canto, pero recordé porque lo hacía.

 ** _Toma mi mano, sientela -_** en su distracción tome su mano y la apreté fuerte.

 ** _Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,no llores mas aquí estoy-_** su mirada posada en mí, sus ojos, mejillas y nariz rojos rompieron mi alma, asi que segui al sentir que su mano, pequeñita y tierna me regresaba el apreton.

 ** _Fragil te ves, dulce y sensual quiero abrazarte y te protegeré.-_** se refugió en mi regazo, con algunas lagrimillas en sus pequeñas y rosadas mejillas.

 ** _Esta fusión es irrompible, no llores mas aqui estoy_**

 ** _En mi corazon tu viviras.-_** levantó sus ojitos verdes esmeralda hacia mí y me regaló una sonrisa gigante como siempre. Continue cantando sin notar una presencia demoníaca detrás de un árbol, un chico de orejas esponjosas y platinadas observaba todo desde ahí.

 ** _Desde hoy sera y para siempre amor, en mi corazón no importa qué dirán_**

N ** _o pueden entender nuestro sentir_** ** _ni confiaran en nuestro proceder -_** me percate de Inuyasha cuando se sentó a un lado de mi, muy cerca, lo Vi estirar su mano y desordenada el cabello del kitsune, este último lo miro en un principio confundido y después le regaló la sonrisa más luminosa del día.

 ** _Se que hay diferencias mas por dentro_** ** _somos iguales tu y yo-_** di por terminada la canción después de ver cómo mi bebé se acurrucaba vencido por el sueño con un ánimo renovado, totalmente relajado, Levanté la vista hacia ese par de soles que tanto adoraba.

- **Solo alguien tan loca como tú puede pensar así de nosotros -** me dijo con una sonrisa de medio a lado, le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa y me recargue en su hombro. Definitivamente no estaba lista para lo que pasó cuando cerré los ojos.

- **Gracias-** sentí sus labios en mi frente mis ojos abiertos como platos revelaron mí sorpresa. Ese bello momento se iba a ir al caño si confesaba que era una canción de una película para niños, solo me recargue en el también, disfrutando de esa intimidad. Con una felicidad inmensa creciendo.

- **No hay de que...**

Gracias por leer, espero que le haya gustado es mi primer fanfic.


End file.
